Brave story
by xXsage-minionXx
Summary: Tris pushes me against the brick wall I can still hear the distant cry of abnegation. "You cant turn yourself in I wont let you" I yell "I have to" she whispers "why?" my voice cracks.
1. trains and blue eyes

**Everyone goes by movie description the roles are reversed. Tris is a dauntless leader and Eric is the abnegation transfer or initiate** **㈍9** **-xXsage-minionXx**

 **Eric's pov**

I jump off the train almost falling to my death great.

"Listen up" says a beautiful blond

"my name is Tris I am a dauntless leader, there is one way in and that is the members entrance you have to jump so who's going first?"

Tris rolls her eyes then jumps down disappearing silence no not silence. I take of my jacket and hand it to Zeke the dauntless born raises his eyebrow at me questionly.

"I'll go I don't want to be factionless" walking to the ledge I hear the candor transfers whispering and snickering.

Stepping on the ledge I take a deep breath before jumping. I land in a net and let out a soft laugh before the side of the net tips and I am met with blue eyes.

"a stiff" Tris smirks at me

"do you have a name first jumper?"

"Eric" I replied with a smirk of my own

She helps me down and grabs my rist rising it in the air

"first jumper Eric"

 **You know what to do follow favorite and drop a review.**


	2. you're from where?

**Here is chapter two I hope you enjoy. I don't own divergent.**

Eric pov

After tris lets go of my wrist I run a hand through my short dirty blonde hair.

"stand over there please" Tris says with sarcasm laced in her voice. I roll my eyes at her before I walk over and stand where she told me to.

I hear a high pitched scream and see Zeke fall into the net some dauntless snicker.

"just like his older brother Uriah." I hear a dauntless man call is when a boy in blue falls into the net a small smile on his face.

"Caleb" tris exclaims.

"Beatrice is that you?" Tris rolls her eyes. She then helps him out of the net. When Caleb stands by Zeke who can't keep his mouth shut.

"are you her brother?"

"yes,why" he replies.

Zeke shrugs his shoulders before muttering something about Tris' full name that I elbow him in his ribs for.

After I change In to my dauntless clothes I walk to the canteen with Caleb and Zeke. The erudite boy Tobias tries to trip me.

"stiffs don't belong here." He says.

"fuck off asshole" I hear a female voice say. I turn around and see Tris standing there glaring at Tobias.

He turns on his ankle and then walks away. Tris touches' my shoulder then gives me a sad smile.

"you okay" she ask concern in her bright blue eyes. I nod my head yes.

"let's go get some food" Zeke says.

When we get there all of us head to a table in the back corner. Zeke sits on one side tris on the other side of sits across from Tris.

"what faction are you from" I ask her without meaning lets out a long sigh.

"erudite"

 **Do you like or what? Until next time. xXsage-minionXx**


	3. arguments and who?

**I don't own divergent**

 **Eric pov**

"don't erudite hate abnegation?" I ask her

"just because I am from erudite doesn't mean i necessarily hate you Eric"

Zeke raises an eyebrow at her in question. I noticed that he does that alot. Caleb looks at his sister and I follow his eyes to three ravens on her left collar bone.

"tris, you got a tattoo?" He demands in a disbelieving tone.

"yes,and" she and Zeke roll our eyes at the conversation.

"Eric what is it like living with a bunch of stiffs." I hear a voice sneer behind me. Tris turns around and glares.

"what do you want Peter?"

"I want to go on a date and fuck you in the ass after." He she can open her mouth I reply for her.

"the hell you will." I all but yell at him.

"ooh, the stiff can cuss I am so scared." Peter says trying not to laugh.

That is when I loose my temper and stand up. I punch him in the nose and hear a sickening crack. Peter then falls to the floor as I lift my leg to kick him I feel a hand on my arm. I am about to yell at the person touching me then I notice that it is Tris' hand on my arm. I give her a small smile. She stands on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear.

"he is so not worth it" she whispers in my ear. Letting out a sigh I kick his side before I turn around.

 **Until next time. You all know what to do.**


	4. welcome to dauntless

**I don't own divergent.**

 **Eric pov**

When I turn around Tris shakes her head at me a disappointed look on her beautiful face. Zeke is snickering and trying to hide it but failing at hiding it.

"why did you do it." Caleb says. Shrugging my shoulders looking over my shoulder at Peter lying on the ground groaning and moaning.

The dauntless around us start to stomp there feet and bang there cups on the table. **(NOT THAT WAY DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE)**. Max the oldest of the dauntless leaders stands on the 'cat walk' I heard a dauntless born mumble. He lets the last of the war call echo of the walls.

"in the brave faction we believe in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, make us proud."people starts to cheer and clap before people stand and lift me and the other initiate's of the ground. _

After everyone is asleep I quietly put on my boots and then slip out of the door to the chasm. When I get there I see tris sitting there her feet dangling from the side of the bridge.

"what are you doing up Eric" she says not even looking at me.

"how did you kn-" I say but get interrupted by her cutting me off.

"I heard you coming" she says

I roll my eyes and walk over then sit by her. She grabs my hand and laces her fingers with mine. I look at her into her blue eyes.

 **Should the next chapter be in Tris's pov. I wont update until I get twelve reviews I think you can do it.**


	5. who lit the fuse on your tampon?

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT**

 **Eric pov**

"Eric training starts tomorrow you really should get to bed now" she whispers in a soft tone.

"what if I don't want to" I say in a playful voice. Tris lets out an angry sigh.

"just go to bed" she says with gritted teeth.

The next morning I wake up to Tris shouting.

"get all of your fat ass's up training starts in ten minutes so hurry up and get dressed.

The people around me groan in frustration. Zeke glares at her back as she walks out of the room.

After we get dressed we follow Caleb who memorized the way to get there.

When we walk in everyone else is already there waiting for us.

"if you were another minute late you all would have been made faction-less." I hear Peter sneer looking me in the eyes.

"today you will learn how to shoot a gun." Tris says a bored look on her face.

 **Sorry it was short**


	6. fuck you,very very much

**Here you go people chapter six! I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Eric pov**

Tris handed us all guns when she gets to me she shoves it into my chest then walks away not even giving me a second glance.

"there are three stages of initiation one being physical push you the breaking point, two emotional again breaking point. And three well that's just a surprise." She says the last part with a fake smile

"what does shooting a gun have to do with being brave" a candor transfer says.

Tris walks over to him then points her gun to his forehead her lips curl in a snarl. He stops mid yawn and looks at her with wide brown eyes.

"you are holding a loaded gun you idiot act like it" tris says in a deadly calm voice her eyes an icy blue.

I recognize him as mike a candor who always told the erudite to fuck off when they bullied me and my little sister turns away and resumes pacing in front of us.

"you are less likely to soil your pants and cry mommy"

After Tris shows us the correct position she has us line up in front of targets. Mike stands to my right Caleb to my left. Mike and Caleb never got along.

"damn Caleb your sister has one mighty fine ass" mike says giving Tris a hungry look at her rear end.

Caleb stops talking to an amity boy about plant growth he turns his now deadly gaze to mike and bares his teeth in an animalistic manner.

"I swear you'll be lucky if I don't fucking murder you." Caleb says glaring at Mike.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Edited 12/5/15** __


	7. boys,boys, you're both pretty

**I don't own divergent...*sobs***

 **Eric pov**

"boys,boys,you're both pretty" I hear Tris say.

Mike and Caleb look towards Tris one smirking the other raising an eyebrow. Me and her roll our eyes at the two idiots standing there.

"hello beautiful" I hear mike say as I give him a deadly glare.

"fuck off, you are so not worth my time" Tris sneers' at him.

Me and Caleb stifle our laughter or at least try to. Peter walks over and slaps Tris' ass she turns around then lets out a menacing growl.

"I am going to kill you!" She screams at the top of her lungs causing everyone to stop and stare.

She slaps him hard across the face then punches his nose I hear a sickening crack she must have broken his nose. People let out gasp I also heard a couple cat calls the girls cover there mouths and the boys start to cheer her on me being one of them.

 **You know what to do...LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	8. you little bitch

**I don't own divergent...*sob***

 **Eric pov**

Peter slowly falls to the ground holding his broken nose.

"you little bitch" Peter says while getting up and glaring at Tris.

He stands up and tries to punch her I jump in the way so he can't hurt her. Grabbing his wrist I turn it to a painful angle before I nee him in the balls.

After Tris dismissed us for lunch she grabbed my arm then pulled me back.

"thanks, for stopping Peter"

"I was just knocking him down a few pegs from his high horse" I smile at the thought of what else I could do to Peter.

"Eric what is going on between you and Tobias"

shrugging my shoulders I turn this time Tris lets me leave I also hear her soft footfalls behind me. When I walk in me and Tris part ways her to the leaders table me to the table I sat at yesterday. I notice Mike is sitting on the other side of Zeke I sit down in the free seat by him.

"what the hell is wrong with her" Zeke says pointing to Tris.

"don't know man I think she just wants to suck my cock" Mike says. I hear a growl behind me when I turn around I see Caleb.

"you, little fucker I am going to beat the shit out of you and I mean it."

"I wont stop him either." Mike pails' at the dauntless-born's words.

I nod my head in agreement before i know it mike is being dragged out of his seat by Caleb. When he brings his fist back to punch him in the face Mike flinches.

 **You know what to do follow,favorite and drop a review ;)**


	9. WHAT THE HELL

**I do not own divergent...**

 **Eric pov**

When Caleb's fist connects with mikes face the canteen falls echo around our table fist pumping in the air the adults and other members just stare while initiate's cheer.

"what the hell is going on." Tris says standing up from the leaders heads turn in her direction.

When we walk back in to the training room tris glares at all of us her eyes a icy blue her kissable lips puckered in disappointment. When our eyes lock hers seem to soften a bit before hardening again.

"what were all of you thinking?"

Me and Caleb shrug our shoulders at her.

"dismissed, all of you go except you three" she says the last part pointing at me Caleb and mike.

"you three need to stop this all you guys seem to do is fight."

"Eric you can leave okay" I nod my head yes"


	10. 3:30 Trip

**I don't own divergent.**

 **Eric pov**

After diner I head to the dorms and shower,brush my teeth then go to bed. A few hours latter I am awaken by someone shaking me awake. When I look up my eyes widen in shock I see Tris' standing there looking tired with dishelved hair.

"what time is it?" I ask groggily.

"3:30"

I groan then roll over putting my face into my yanks the covers off of me and rolls me on to my back.

"get up now" I let out an angry sigh before glaring at her.

When we walk out of the dorm and also out of earshot I start to let the questions roll of my tounge.

"what do you want?" I whisper yell while crossing my arms over my chest.

Tris roll's her eyes. Before grabbing my arm and dragging me down a few halls then abruptly stopping.

"erudite" is all she says. Before we walk outside to the train tracks.


	11. A war?

**I do not own divergent Eric tell em'**

 **Eric: Amy does not own us**

 **Me:thanks Eric I love u *seductively flutters eyelashes***

 **Tris: Hands off my man!**

 **Eric:*sexily smirks at Tris***

 **Eric pov**

When I get on the train tris comes and sits by me.

"why are we going to erudite"

"I have something to show you" raising an eyebrow at this I turn to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"okay, what do you need to show me?"

"not yet" I nod my head in mock understanding.

"whatever jackass" Tris mumbles under her breath.

When we finally got to erudite me and her jump off the train tris leads me to memorial park across from erudite.

"erudite is planning war against abnegation they want to use dauntless initiate's and full members also they are going to kill any divergents." My eyes widen in fear I'm divergent dauntless,abnegation and erudite. Then a thought hits me like a brick if Tris finds out she will kill me I can't let her find out.

 **Sorry it was so short I have a game wish me luck.** **㈍9**


	12. STAGE ONE!

**I don't own divergent. . .*sobs***

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Eric pov**

I keep punching the bag and starting to get tiered Tris had us start on the bags. After lunch we have to start fights I am suddenly tired from my trip to Erudite last night with Tris. A throat is cleared behind me turning around I let out a gasp at who is there. . .Tris.

"keep tension here" she says before putting a hand on my stomach.

"also use your elbows and knees,you don't have much mussel. My face flushes with anger at the last part.

She walks away suddenly I have to lean against the punching bag to catch my breath.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _I raise an eyebrow at my sister piper who is currently glaring at a dauntless leader standing in front of us talking about faction careers. I look around my faction history class tomorrow is the aptitude test yay note the sarcasm._

 _"so Uriah what you are saying is that you became a dauntless leader right out of initiation, that is pretty young"_

 _"age doesn't matter" Uriah snapped at Mrs. Milson._

 _I raise my hand._

 _"stiff" he says pointing at me._

 _"then what does matter?"_

 _"that is a good question" says Mrs. Milson_

 _"shut it lady" a candor boy by me mutters under his breath_

 _"bravery and protection of the city is what matters to us dauntless" says Uriah._

 **END OF FLASH BACK**


	13. capture the flag part 1

**I do not own divergent.**

 **Happy thanksgiving people I love you all so much!**

 **Eric pov**

It has been a week since Tris took me to erudite. Since then she has been giving me information about the attack and to Zeke and Caleb also to my dismay Tobias.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _I run with my sister the factionless chasing after me and my older sister Brianna she is only ten years older than me, she turned 16 last week. Her long dirty-blonde hair is in a tight abnegation bun her grey dress is baggy on her._

 _"come on Eric lets go, hurry up"_

 _"Brianna they wont hurt us, they only want help from us"_

 _The footsteps get louder as the factionless get closer to us._

 _"Eric, please I am begging you"_

 _"no I don't want to leave them."_

 _The factionless stop in front of us one pulls out a gun. I see a blur of grey jump in front of me before I hear a loud bang. Brianna falls on top of me forcing me to the ground.I hear another set of footsteps and see the dauntless running towards the factionless, pulling out there own guns and shooting at all of them._

 _"you okay Kido" a man says before helping me out from under my sister._

 _What I see sickens me a bullet hole is in her chest going into her heart. I let out a sob before falling to my knees._

 _"Brianna" I scream._

 _"she's gone kid the bullet killed her" the man says before kneeling down and hugging me._

 _"I'm mark" he points behind him to another guy_

 _"and this is my brother Zack"_

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

"rise and shine" I hear a familiar voice say...Tris.

The initiate's around me groan as we get up.

"be at the tracks in five minutes or be factionless"

When we get to the tracks I stand with the dauntless born. I notice a wooden crate that has PAINTBALLS painted on the side and by it a pile of guns. I hear a train horn then notice out of the corner of my eyes that Tris is running, I don't give my friends time to catch up I start to run following her. She sticks her hand out to help me on I gladly take it.

When everyone else joins us the dauntless born sit on one side transfers on the other.

"two teams, me and Tris'"

 **I have been so busy with sports and school. . . SORRY.**


	14. capture the flag part 2

**I don't own divergent. . .*sobs***

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU. . .i love you guys.**

 **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE FLASHBACK IT IS IMPORTANT TO THIS CHAPTER. ALSO REREAD CHAPTERS 12 AND 13 I ADDED A FLASHBACK TO BOTH OF THEM.**

 **Eric pov**

"you can go first" Peter sneers

"no, how about you jackass" Tris retorts back sarcastically

Peter shrugs his shoulders before picking.

"Mike"

"I want the stiff"

"molly" a burly candor girl stands up and moves to the other side.

"Caleb" tris snarls'

"drew" a candor boy stands up and joins molly.

"Zeke" Tris says with an eye roll.

I ignore the rest and look at my hands they have suddenly became interesting, until i feel a nudge on my shoulder. When I look up Zeke is smirking at me, he must of came over here earlier.

"I can't believe it the ruthless Dauntless leader chose you"

he starts to snicker at his own joke, that is until he sees my angry face and stops.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _When I walk in my little sister piper walks over to me her long black hair is in a tight bun I notice her green eyes are filed with mischief. I am fourteen I choose in two years piper is only two months younger then me. When I walk in to the library I see a pretty erudite girl her long blonde hair is in a French braid. A boy my age walks in and sits across from her his name is Caleb the blonde girl looks up her lips curl in a snarl._

 _"what are you looking at stiff go feed the faction-less like a good little boy" she says with venom laced in her voice_

 _"Beatrice mother wouldn't have liked your attitude towards the abnegation" the boy snaps_

 _"come on Eric lets go" piper says while tugging on my sleeve._

 _I walk to the cart and help Robert put books in there right place while my little sister studies._

 _"my sister Susan will take her aptitude test tomorrow I wonder if she'll transfer or stay."_

 _He tells me I nod my head and run my fingers through my short hair. I think about my sister Brianna who was killed by the factionless when I was only six years old. Would she have stayed in abnegation or would she have transferred to another faction? She was only ten years older than me, she would have been twenty four, if only I ran when I was told to._

 _After school when I walk outside the same girl walks up to me when she stands in front of me she starts to speak._

 _"look kid I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you." Beatrice says._

 _I nod my head before I notice piper is arguing with the school bully Peter Haynes. She looks over her shoulder to notice what I am staring at._

 _"I'll be back, and is that your sister?"_

 _"yes"_

 _"well I know who got the good looks."_

 _she says before winking at me a small smirk on her lips. Before she marches over to Peter only to punch him._

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Zeke nudges my shoulder again then points to Tris who is standing up and telling people to get the fuck up.

"were jumping" Zeke says

"okay, okay." I reply

"Eric, get your fat ass over here now" Tris snaps

"yes your royal bitchness" I mutter sarcastically under my breath

Judging by the look she is giving me she had heard I'm about to jump off drew tries to push me off the train, Tris grabs his shirt color a murderess look on her pretty face.

"you will not try and push Eric off the train or anybody for that matter except mike and molly, that is my job" she says in a deadly tone.

"what, a deadly dauntless leader has a thing for the stiff" he says putting air quotes around deadly

"ass-hat" she says before kneeling him in the balls and laughing when he falls down and groans.

Tris grabs my hand and jumps off with me. I tumble and she lands on top of me. Tris' breath catches in her throat.

"lets go, Eric" Tris says before getting up.

"whatever"

When me and Tris catch up to the group Zeke raises an eyebrow at us.

"where in the hell were you two at?" Caleb demands.

I shrug my shoulders before falling into step with him and Zeke. A dauntless born walks past us to Tris, he then mutters something to her.

"okay, people were going to the pier." She yells

After walking for a few minutes I see the marsh. We all walk past abandoned buildings the glass is broken and some are boarded up they look like they were abandoned peacefully. A dauntless born turns on a flashlight.

"what, do you need a flashlight Shauna or are you scared of the dark?" Zeke calls out from my right.

"shut it pedrad."

"well thanks bitch" he mumbles under his breath.

When we get to the pier I let out a gasp. It is amazing I notice a tall Ferris wheel and by it a old carrousel the paint on the horses is peeling off. Me and the other initiates slowly walk to the boardwalk Tris walking in the back. I also notice smaller buildings along the boardwalk some signs are to chipped to read others are missing or decaying. When all of us stop at the carrousel dauntless-born's and transfers start arguing about strategy.

"who said you could hide the flag transfer!"

A dauntless born I recognize as Noah a boy who always sidded with the bullying erudite. He rips the flag out of Caleb's hand.

"I did" the amity boy Greg says taking it out of Noah's hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Tris is leaning against one of the horses holding her gun to her shoulder. One hand is behind her head, her blue eyes looking at the night sky. I look over my shoulder to make sure no one is looking before I walk past Tris to the Ferris wheel, I set my gun on the ground. When I get there I noticed a ladder, I test the bottom rung to make sure it is sturdy enough to hold my weight. I then hear a familiar voice behind me.

"your not Going to jump, are you?" I turn around and see. . .Tris.

"no, just getting a higher advantage point."

"good thinking" she says before setting her gun down by mine.

I start to climb up the ladder, a few rungs' up Tris starts to follow me her breathing heavy and fast.

"are you afraid of heights?" I ask her

"everyone is afraid of something, Eric"

I turn to look at her the moon making her blue eyes brighter.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything" I tell her honestly.

Tris rolls her eyes before the corners of her lips turn up into a weak smirk. I start to move again the wind starts to become stronger the higher up I go. When I get a few feet higher the wind presses against my side. I almost loose balance but Tris' hand on my hip steadies me, her fingers finding a patch of skin that is not covered up by my shirt. My breath catches in my throat.

"you okay"

I nod my head not trusting my start to climb again, I notice a platform in the middle of the wheel so I start to climb up to it. When I get there I hoists myself up then make room for Tris to sit. Instead she sits against crossed bars and lets out a sigh. Then an idea strikes me, I stand up and walk over to Tris. I quickly test out the bottom bar before climbing up.

"really stiff" Tris says breathlessly

"I'll come with"

"you don't have to babysit me" I snap back.

I look over my shoulder to see her roll her eyes.

"yes I do" she snarls

I let out a huff before starting to climb again, it's not long before her hands find the rungs my meet left. Were about half way up when Tris tugs on my leg to stop me. Tris then climbs up so she is standing behind me, Tris then points to a cluster of trees in the middle a green flag. I look over my shoulder our lips a breath apart. I notice her lips turn down at the corners like me.

"you should start climbing down"

"yeah" she nods her head

She gets down a few rungs before I start to climb down after her. When Tris gets to the platform the rung I'm on snaps leaving me hanging on for my life, she dogged the rung.

"go" I yell at Tris.

Before I know it the Ferris starts moving, when I hit the ground I barely move out of the way of a red cart. Tris comes rushing over to me and pulling my hands away from my eyes.

"lets go"

I look behind me to see the Farris wheel is lit up. When we get to the group Noah glares at us before shouting at me and Tris.

"what the hell you might as well shouted here we fucking are"

"how about shutting up you little fuck stick. Me, Zeke and Caleb start to snicker.

"so, stiff what's the plan"

Tris says directing her attention back to me. I tell them my plan before splitting up the teams. Everyone follows Caleb and Zeke trailing after me. When we get there I shoot at a girl with chin length purple hair, she throws her gun down in anger.

"come on" the girl screams

When I walk in i quickly grab the flag and wave it in the air. Tris grabs my shoulder to congratulate me.

"nice" Tris purrs'

 **Comment 'Quidditch' if you liked and/or read the authors note, and if not GO BACK AND READ IT! Please**


	15. Visiting day

**I don't own divergent just my OC's THEY GO BY MOVIE DESCRIPTION.**

 **Eric pov**

It has been a week since capture the flag. We have learned to throw knives. Drew has become factionless and molly was beat in inch within her life by Tris. Tomorrow is visiting day I wonder if my mom or dad will come to see me.

"Eric, come on" Zeke says him and Caleb have dragged me to the tattoo parlor. We just left the hair stylist I got a faux hawk, Caleb got a buzz cut and so did Zeke.

"hello boys" says Tori the girl who did my aptitude test.

"what do you want?" Caleb ask.

I shrug my shoulders. I look around until one catches my eye.

An hour latter we head to lunch I also got micro dermal 's above my right eyebrow and gages in my ears. Tris walks past us and does a double take.

"Eric, nice tattoos and piercings" she says before walking off.

"what about me" Zeke calls after her.

Tris turns around and flips him off before continuing down the hall. Me Caleb start to laugh hard until we are wheezing like fucking pugs.

"you guys wound me" he says with mock hurt before sitting down, me and Caleb across from him.

 **You know what to do follow favorite and drop a review.**


	16. Bitch puh-lease

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Eric pov**

When we sit down Mike walks into the canteen flanked by Peter both smirking. Caleb and Zeke follow my eyes, looks of dislike cross both of their face's. Peter and mike sit at a table that is to the left of the leaders table.

"what is he doing in here?" I snarl

"don't know, and with Peter wow" Zeke says the last part his voice dripping with venom.

"initiate's" a voice booms from the cat walk, we look up to see max.

I let out a snort before rolling my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye Mike winks at me.

"tomorrow is visiting day, we take faction before blood very seriously here, make us proud."

"faction before blood." Me and the other initiate's including the dauntless born repeat.

Mike stands up and sits on Zeke's right side. He turns and glares at Mike, _I don't blame him._ I think. Peter Stands up and walks over only to sit on Zeke's left, he growls deep in his throat at Peter. He whispers something into his ear that makes Zeke pail.


	17. woah, nuh uh

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Eric pov**

Today is visiting day I take a quick shower and get dressed then brush my teeth and run my fingers through my hair quickly. When i get to the pit I look around until I see my mother standing out in her Abnegation grey. I walk over to her, eyes widening when she sees me.

"you look great" she says while giving my piercings an uncertain look.

"can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"yeah"

She leads me down a few hallways before stopping in a empty hallway.

"what were you're test results?" I hesitate before answering.

"Divergent" I whisper in her ear.

She nods her head.

"I figured as much." She says before disappearing down the hall only to stop at the end.

"have a piece of dauntless chocolate cake for me" she says before leaving.

I am tempted to follow her.

"Eric" a familiar voice says.

I turn around to see Tris running over to me a scowling. When Tris is standing in front of me, she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"what the hell are you doing back here for fucks sake?"

I don't have an answer for her so I just stare at my hands.

"answer me!" Tris growls

"why should I?, you are a complete and total bitch" I snarl the first three words.

Tris slaps me hard across the face. Her now icy-blue eyes narrowed.

" crazy fucking bit-" I get cut off with her slapping me again.

She leaves as fast as she came.

 **FlASH BACK**

I walk up a narrow staircase to the roof of the compound. why couldn't we just had to walk down the stupid ass stairs? I think angrily. Stopping I look down at the note in my hand, the handwriting is in a nice cursive.

 _-Stiff_

 _Meet me on the The roof bring, Zeke and Caleb with you._

 _-Tris_

I look over my shoulder Zeke and Caleb finally starting to climb the stairs.

"why couldn't we just take the train and jump off onto the roof?" Caleb growl's

"I don't know, ask the dumbass that is making us do it" Zeke snaps at Caleb.

"why are we goingto the roof exactly?" Calebasked, Zeke rolled his eyes.

I throw the note to him, when he is done readingit he scowls.

When we finally get to the door I open it the light from the sun is bright and blinding. Tris is sitting on a ledge, the one we jumped off of. Tobiasis a few feet from her glaring, sitting by her is a boy that looks like an older version of Zeke.

Uriah.

"come here" Tris smirks

"why do you want to talk to us?" I ask

"becauseI need to make a plan with all of you."

Me, Zeke, Caleb, and Tobias gather around Tris and Uriah. Uriah starts to talk:

"all of you but Eric have no knowledge of what is going to happen after initiation."

"A war is going to take place against abnegation, all divergents will be killed or captured for research." Tris says

"Janine, is seeking power like the power hungry bitch she is." Says uriah.

"now here is where you guys come into play" says Tris.

"witch of you are Divergent?" Ask Uriah

"how do we know we can trust you?" Spits Tobias

"divergent's will be provided with protection from Janine Mathews" snarls Tris.

"Eric and Caleb, also Zeke will be kept awake at Tris' request"

"Tobias we will come and rescue you when me and Uriah stop the sim. Eric, Caleb and Zeke will head to Amity for safety no questions asked."

"Me, Tris and Tobias will be there as soon as we can, does anyone have a sibling to be rescued?"

Me and Tobias raise our hands.

"Eric" Tris ask.

"my sister piper in erudite, she transferred there this year."

"Tobias" Uriah ask.

"my little brother Ryan."

"ok Uri. I guess we are making a trip to erudite."

"Tobias will go as an escort"

 **END OF FLASH BACK**


	18. Oooh burn

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **THE ITALICS ARE A DREAM!**

 **Mike looks like dash from witches of east end.**

 **Noah looks like Aiden from Being human.**

 **Eric pov**

 _I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, I skipped out on dinner because I didn't want to hear Caleb and Zeke talk about today. The door opens and I lift my head off the pillow to see Tris walk in. When she notices that I am in here she glares. Tris then sits on Zeke's bed before clearing her throat._

 _"Stiff, you need to come with me"_

 _"why" I demand_

 _"for your punishment" she speaks slowly as though talking to a toddler._

 _I roll my eyes before getting up. I follow her down a few halls to an elevator. She pushes a button before stepping inside when it opens. Tris then motions for me to join her I step inside, she pushes another button. We ride in silence until the elevator doors open up. When I step out of the elevator I notice all of the doors in the hallway are black._

 _"lets go" tris leads me to a door at the end of the hallway._

 _"why are we up here"_

 _She ignores me and pushes me inside what I see shocks me. The wall to my right is all glass, the wall across from it has a bed against it. The floor is wood and all the walls are grey, across from me is a sex swing. Tris pushes me against a wall_ _before pulling a pocketknife out of her combat boot. She cuts my shirt open exposing my pecks and wash board abs._

 _A few minutes later both me and Tris are completely naked, she pushes me onto the sex swing before straddling me and sliding down onto my length. Tris starts to rock her hips into mine. I moan before kissing her hard. Her moans fall into mine._

 _ **END OF DREAM**_

I jolt awake Zeke rushes into the room I am suddenly glad I changed into my clothes for today before going to bed.

"come on, were gunna be late to training"

I quickly throw the covers off of me, then throw on a pair of socks and shoes. When me and Zeke step outside into the hallway Caleb starts laughing out loud.

"why is he laughing?" I ask Zeke confused

"we heard you moaning in your sleep, who were you fucking? Tris?"

"hahaha; funny"

We quickly walk to training, Caleb and Zeke imitating my moans. I turn around and snarl:

"will you just stop! For fucks sake."

This only makes them get louder. I let out an angry huff.

"yeah Tris, oh yeah" Zeke says. Both of them fall to the ground laughing there ass' off.

I flip them off before opening the door to the training room. mike just raises his eyebrow at the two fuck sticks lying on the ground still laughing. I think they pissed there pants. _Serves them right,_ I think angrily.

 **Did you like? follow, favorite and drop a review.** _ **I LOVE YOU GUYS**_

 _ **~xXsage-minionXx**_


	19. Tris

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Tris pov**

"okay today we will be starting-" I am interrupted by loud laughing.

The doors open and Eric steps in a scowl on his face. I stare into his grey eyes before tearing my gaze away.

"you're late" I growl

The doors open and my little brother walks in with Zeke trailing behind him. Both of them still laughing, Eric gives them a dirty look. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he joins the rest of the class.

 **FLASH BACK**

I stand on the roof bored and pissed at the same time, I have my orders through and they are to wait for the newbies. I hear the train horn and snap out of my reverie just as the dauntless born start jumping onto the roof. And of course Uriah's little brother Zeke jumps first being the show off he is.

"are you really trying to be like your brother" I say playfully

Zeke smirks before replying.

"no I'm gunna be awsomer"

"that isn't even a word." I say laughing

After the rest if the newbie's decided to join us I notice there is only one stiff. Wow.

"Listen up" I say

"my name is Tris I am a dauntless leader, there is one way in and that is the members entrance you have to jump so who's going first?"

I roll my eyes before jumping down disappearing silence no not silence. I quickly land in the net before jumping out. A handsome boy falls into the net, grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. The stiff.

"a stiff" i smirk at him

"do you have a name first jumper?"

"Eric" he replied with a smirk of his own.

i help the stiff down and grab his wrist rising it in the air

"first jumper Eric" I scream.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	20. Fear sims

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Eric pov**

Tris glares at me, Zeke and Caleb its after training we started stage two today.

"Why exactly were all three of you late?" She snarls.

"I do not know" Zeke says with an 'Innocent' grin.

"Eric you do know why,or do you not" it was a demand not a question.

"well..." I trail of telling her what happened on the way here. Zeke and Caleb have trouble keeping straight faces.

 **FLASHBACK**

Tris gives me the fear serum I plunge the needle into my neck. Injecting the serum into me.

I open my eyes in front of me piper stands in a dress the women of the 1860's wore.

"Eric prior you and your sister Piper are sentenced to being hung."

The man loads me and Piper into a carriage. Both of the horses are a dark brown their eyes are green the color of freshly cut grass. A few minutes later we show up to a place where a wooden platform stands and hangs noose's from strong tree branches. I look around, it looks just like the apple orchard of Amity.

The man opens the carriage door a man I didn't notice earlier pushes mine and Pipers' back hard forcing us out. Another carriage pulls up and what I see sickens me; Zeke and Caleb lay there, dead.

The driver jumps out and forces us onto the platform before putting the noose's around our necks. A white horse runs up riding it is Tris, she jumps off before walking to us a deadly smirk on her face.

"Miss Coulter here has the privilege of shooting the rope's" says the first man.

Tris points the gun at my rope first there is a loud bang as everything goes black.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


End file.
